Monster to Monster
by fleamichael
Summary: A Bleach pre-Ichigo /Naruto post death  crossover!  I can't write a summary to save my life. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Prologue:

"Wha… whats going on?

Why am I lying there?

Wait. I can see myself?

How? Why don't I feel the pain?

Sasuke… the Rasenshuriken missed, but I was hit with his Chidori.

What is this weird chain?

Am… am I dead?"

"Yes, you are."

"Wha?" Naruto spun around, looking into the light brown eyes of a man he had never seen before. His unusual white robe, katana, and shoulder-length brown hair seemed strange to Naruto. He seemed both fearsome and calming, but yet he didn't feel a human presence in him. It wasn't the presence of a monster, either. It wasn't physical.

"Who are you?"

"Sosuke Aizen. Come with me and every question you have will be answered." The stranger replied, on air as if it were a path.

"Wait! I don't know how to walk on air! Oh." He said as he realized he already was. He ran to catch up to the man, and in almost no time he caught up. They walked side by side until they were way above and a little to the west of the clearing Naruto's body was in. Then a huge hole opened up in the previously cloudy sky. It almost looked like a mouth and Naruto was a little nervous to enter.

"Follow me." The man said as he walked through the hole and out to the other side. Naruto followed, finding his feet to be on a short path that ended right in front of the man.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, unsure whether he should jump back through the hole or follow the stranger.

"Hueco Mundo. Your questions will be answered there." He replied, looking back at Naruto with a chilling smile. The opening they had come through suddenly closed and they were trapped in the strange light of the unusual space.

The man started walking, and the path grew in front of him, astounding Naruto. Nothing he had ever seen resembled this. It had to be a dream; a terrible dream that if he tried hard enough, he would wake up from and be back in his home, where there would be microwave ramen for breakfast. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine home. That's when it happened.

He tripped over his foot and fell off the path. Naruto screamed, reaching for the path that was getting smaller and smaller as he fell. All he got in response from the man was a dirty stare. Then Naruto's ninja instincts took over. He made the seal for his shadow clones, intending to make a ladder, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, even trying to activate Sage mode and the Kyuubi's cloak, but nothing was happening!

He continued to fall, the path now nonexistent to his vision. The chain fluttered weightlessly as he fell, but Naruto noticed it was getting shorter. Little mouths seemed to be eating it! He grabbed at the chain, trying to get it off of him, but it just kept getting shorter. He kept trying, even though pulling on it felt like he was ripping a hole in himself.

There were only two links in the chain left. The mouths were getting closer to him now, and he was feeling painfully sleepy. He gave up, shutting his eyes and letting his memories leave him. It hurt badly, but he couldn't open his eyes or move. He let himself slip into the darkness, giving up his struggle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Taichiou, ya didn't bring a soul back from that new place?"

"No Gin. He fell off the spirit particle path. Who knows where he'll end up now? We may never see him again."

"How unfortunate. We'll win against the Shinigami anyway. The Espada we have now are strong enough."

"Yes, but it would've been nice. From what I observed in the boy's fight, he was very strong. If the energy he used is related to spiritual pressure, he may have been able to rank among the top espada."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter much now, eh captain?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't. Anyway, call the Espada. I plan to announce the strategy for the fight against the Shinigami."

"Okay."

Chapter 1:

Naruto lay splayed on the sandy ground and stared at the moon. The black, starless sky depressed him, yet filled him with a strange sensation of belonging. It wasn't dark like the night, but it wasn't like day. There were a few small, barren, dead trees, but besides that there was nothing but sand.

"Where am I?"

He raised his hand, sitting straight up as he noticed something. It wasn't like before! There was no peach-colored flesh or light pink fingernails, but instead deep burgundy claws. They were featureless except for the points that were wickedly curved and a barb on each of them.

He jumped up and examined the rest of his body, finding it much the same. His other hand looked identical, his feet were similar, and at his joints of his elbows and knees he had a single claw just like the ones on his hands. The thing he really noticed, however, was the gaping hole where the Dead Demon Consuming Seal had been. It went all the way through his abdomen and he was able to put his hand through it.

"What happened to me?" he whispered to himself, staggering backwards and putting a hand to his face. Unfortunately, it had changed to. It felt much harder, and it had a weird shape to it. It was almost bulb-shaped, but the curves were narrower…

He suddenly detected a presence; he spun around and stared into the eyes of what looked like some kind of monster! It had a strange green body and what looked like a bone on its face. The thing jumped at him, snapping its mouth like it was going to devour him. Naruto jumped back, dodging the monster's attack.

"Wait! Why are you attacking me?" he yelled, but he was ignored by the beast; that attacked him again without warning. This time, Naruto counter-attacked, ducking under the enemy's attack and punching its gut, causing it to fly back, a thin stream of blood coming from the wounds the barbs on Naruto's claws had created. The monster gave a cry of pain and anger, and then reared his ugly head back. Naruto watched in amazement as a strange ball of energy started to form, but had to dodge as a beam of energy came from it. Naruto knew he had to end the fight fast, or else he wouldn't survive.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he quickly made the seal for a Shadow Clone and ran toward the foe, but before he reached the strange monster, he realized two things: his jutsu didn't activate, and that there was another person around. Naruto quickly diverted his path, juking the first monster who was completely fooled by his footwork.

"What's wrong? Keep fighting." A voice said. Naruto looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from, but there was no one around. Suddenly, he had to dodge another attack from the monster.

"You aren't getting anywhere just dodging. Haven't you fought before?" the voice said again. Naruto didn't even bother to look around this time. There was only one threat, and he needed to focus- to remember the Taijutsu he learned from training since Ninjutsu wasn't working.

He got his opportunity soon enough. The attacker seemed to start backing away as if in fear! Now was the time to attack! Naruto rushed toward the attacker and punched him full in the face. The strange bone cracked-revealing itself to be a mask-and the monster fell, defeated.

"I won!" Naruto said, victorious. His questions weren't answered, but he had won!

"Yeah, so finish him off."

Naruto spun around, staring into the most piercing yellow eyes he had ever seen. He fell to the ground, transfixed by its gaze.

"Wha… What are you?"

"You have the intelligence to ask questions? Strange."

The once-human boy crawled back slowly. This thing that stood in front of him wasn't human! It wasn't even like the monster that lied beside him! What stood before him was the same general shape as a man, but there were some major differences. This being had a single white wing (although it wasn't made of feathers) and strange whitish-purple skin. It wore no clothes except for the torn bottom half of a black robe. His face was mostly covered in a white, bird-looking mask, but the most disturbing thing was the gaping hole right where its heart should have been! On top of it all, Naruto couldn't feel his presence. It was like the thing wasn't even there.

"What are you!" Naruto repeated, trying not to sound scared.

The creature looked at him with its piercing eyes. "I am a Hollow just like you, so finish the dying one off or I will."

"Wait! I don't know where I am, why I'm here, or what a Hollow is! Give me some answers ya jerk!"

"You are in Hueco Mundo. You are a monster that feeds on souls now. You're here because you died and couldn't leave your home in peace. That thing beside you is also a Hollow."

"What? You're saying I'm a monster because I couldn't be at peace? I mean, I made a promise to Sakura that I didn't keep… But I'm going to be a monster in this world too?"

"You have memories of your life!"

Naruto blinked; his fear melting away as he talked to the creature. If they were the same, there was no reason to fear. This creature, a Hollow, might be able to help him find that Aizen guy, and then he might be able to do something about Sauske!

"Yeah, I remember it all. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I WAS going to be Hokage someday."

"Amazing. No Hollow should ever have their memories unless another Hollow interfered! Who brought you here?" the Hollow said, curiosity rising in him. He had been a Hollow for more years than he could count, but had never heard of such a thing happening naturally.

"Some guy named Aizen or Sosuke, or something. He looked pretty weird, but not as weird as you." The former ninja replied, feeling right at home with the Hollow. It almost seemed like a dream- as if the creature wasn't even there.

"I've never heard of anyone called Aizen. Are you sure that was his name? And what do mean weird?"

"Well, he wore a white robe and had a katana, he could walk on air, and he opened up a weird hole in the sky."

"Is that how you got here? A hole in the sky?"

"Yeah. The guy opened it, and then led me through. I fell off the path though, so I didn't really know what it was."

"A hole in the sky… a garganta! You fell off the Reishi path and wound up here! You realize what this means? You could be 1000 years in the future, or 1000 years in the past!" the Hollow said, wonder filling his voice.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but what do I do now?"

"Well, first of all you need to take the Hollow's Reishi, and then I can teach you how to become strong with your new powers."

"Okay, but why are you helping me?"

"You're interesting. You see, I'm different from most Hollows. As I am one of the few Vasto Lordes, I have power beyond that of most Hollow. Vasto Lordes are able to have characteristics of their past life, and so I am very curious. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"Oh well. I suppose I'll have to explain it later. Anyway, come on. Take your prey's Reishi and we can go somewhere where I can teach you how to survive this world."

Naruto finished, rose and followed, in wonder at this new friend. A Vasto Lorde? What was that? And all this about Hollows… Could he fulfill his promise to Sakura still? He didn't know a lot yet, but he did know this:

Whatever happens, he would fight for what he believes in.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, you didn't die along with him."

"No, I didn't. My chakra is too great to die so easily."

Sasuke stared into the eyes of the Kyuubi, its massive form looming over the ninja.

"This is perfect. I can finally gain the power Naruto refused to use against me! I can just seal you into me, and I will have unlimited power!"

"You think it's that easy?" the Kyuubi responded, a foxy grin breaking his face.

"I hold the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan. There isn't anything I can't do!" Sasuke retorted smiling the insane smile he had started to develop as he ventured into the darkness.

"I won't let you do that, little brother."

Sasuke stared straight into the eyes of the Kyuubi, which had been replaced by the all-to-familiar eyes of Itachi.

"How are you still alive!" Sasuke shrieked, emotions overwhelming him. His brother was alive, but the feelings Sasuke had weren't that of brotherly love. He was afraid. He was afraid Itachi wouldn't approve of him; that Itachi would kill him.

"I transplanted a small part of my consciousness and my part of the Sharingan's power into the Uzumaki, and then entered the Kyuubi's mind. I did this so I could stop you if you should stray from the path I hoped you would follow."

"You're here to kill me? Your only brother?"

"Yes. You are no longer my brother."

Chapter 2:

"I see. Your life would DEFINITELY give you a good cause to be a Hollow. I mean, you were orphaned, abused, your best friend left you, a war was fought for your life, and then you had to kill your friend after you achieved your dream as Hokage. That surely doesn't leave you much chance to be at peace."

"Yeah…"

Naruto stood up and stretched in his new body. He was getting used to it, but the constant empty feeling inside made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, does this feeling ever go away?" Naruto asked, anxiety filling his voice.

"What feeling?" the Vasto Lorde replied.

"I feel empty, like I'm missing something, but its physical. I felt it go away for a brief second when I consumed the uhhh… Rayetsu or whatever It's called, but it came back very quickly."

"Ah. It is part of being a Gillian."

"Gillian? I thought I was a Hollow."

"You are. I'm going to explain this part to you simply. Gillian are the weakest Hollows. Everything about you is weak. A Shinigami wouldn't have any trouble cleansing you. Now…"

"Woah! A Sh… Shinigami!" Naruto shrieked, remembering his fear of the dead.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Shinigami are the souls who had peace, went to their place called Soul Society, then decided to fight us- the Hollows."

"So, they're the enemy?"

"Yes, kind of. Really, it's us who are the 'bad guys'."

"I'm confused."

The Hawk-man sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to teach this kid all he needed to be a Hollow, much less a Vasto Lorde. "I'm going to make this even simpler. You are a Gillian Hollow. If you absorb the power of 1000 souls, you can be an Adjucas. If you go beyond that and take 100,000 souls, you can be a Vasto Lorde, like me. Shinigami are the 'good guys' who try to cleanse us. Simple enough?"

"Yes, actually. The more souls I consume, the more powerful I get."

"Pretty much. Now, knowing that, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can either teach you to fire a cero, or you can take your first human soul."

"What's a cero?"

The Vasto Lorde slapped his head. It wasn't going to be easy to teach this kid.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, you've learned Susano'o. I may have to actually try now." Itachi said, the Kyuubi's voice mixing with his.

"I killed you before Itachi, I can do it again!"

"Oh really? Just how strong do you think you are?"

"I killed the Hokage! Something you didn't have the strength to do 20 years ago!" He screamed in reply.

"Fool. You had no idea, did you? You had no idea how much he was holding back."

"What?"

"He could've killed you in a heartbeat. In fact, if it weren't for your friendship he would've killed you long ago."

"Liar! He was weak!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's world went black. His surroundings were gone, the sky was gone, the forest was gone, the Kyuubi was gone, but Itachi was right in front of him. The Akasuki robe he had once wore was gone, and the clothes he wore when he massacred the Uchiha's were upon him again.

"I can no longer allow you to live Sasuke."

"You can't kill me! I'm stronger than you!"

"Idiot. I should be saying those words to you."

In a flash, Sasuke was running at Itachi, Chidori in hand. Itachi easily deflected it, sending Sasuke flailing to the black ground.

"You lack the hate to kill me a second time. You know the truth, so you no longer hate me. But the fact is… I hate you."

Itachi was beside him in a second, hands in an obscure seal Sasuke had never seen before.

"Summon."

There was a loud earthquake-like sound, then silence. Sasuke felt his spine shiver, and his body wouldn't move. His brother seemed to be having a conversation with something, but there wasn't anything there.

"Uchiha Itachi. Why have you summoned me, the Demon of the Dead?"

"I wish for you to take this man-my only brother. Take him to the place we discussed."

"Very well, in exchange for your life, I will take him to the place."

"Thank you."

Sasuke's vision started to fade. The world seemed do distant. His brother was gone, and he was alone in the darkness. Sleepiness took over. His eyes shut slowly, and his breathing grew slower. His memories faded and his mind slipped into the warm welcome of sleep.

Chapter 3:

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He noticed he was clothed in a pure white robe, and his hair was combed back. He was in a simple room, with a chair in one corner, a few mats, and a picture of a flower on a wall. He sat up and shook his hair so it was in the same general condition it usually was.

"Where am I?"

As he said this, he was suddenly overcome with the memories of Itachi and the Kyuubi. His head pounded with the surge of information. He would've screamed if he hadn't been used to the pain. It was dull compared to the Mangekyo's effects.

His attention turned from himself quickly as four people walked in. Their black-and-white robes flowed as they walked, giving them a regal look, although some of them didn't look like royalty. They all stared at the boy questioningly, but they remained silent. It wasn't long however before one spoke up.

"As you can see, this is the boy in the report: the one found lying in the precipice world."

They stared at him, wonder in their eyes. Sauske didn't like the stares, but he didn't do anything. It was best to keep quiet, since the past events told of some strange happenings. He didn't know if he should or even could use chakra, and if he offended them, he wouldn't know how to fight back.

"Hi, what's your name?" a woman with red hair and green eyes walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, smiling. Sauske was taken aback by her. She was friendly. REALLY friendly.

"Uchiha Sauske. Where am I?"

"Oh, that's quite a name! I'm Hanabira Suzuki, or Suzuki Hanabira if you remember it easier that way. You're in the Soul Society or the afterlife as some call it."

"Yeah." Said a man who also had red hair, although it was kind of spiky. "It means you died. Don't worry about your family though, if you came here it means they will do fine without you."

"Hmph, I wouldn't need to worry about my family anyway. They're all dead." The former Uchiha heir said, crossing his arms and turning his head down and a little to the left.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the woman, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The rest just stared. Did he really just say that? His family was all dead? It wasn't the dead family part that disturbed them though.

"Captain Karumi!" said the one who hadn't spoken yet. His white hair spiked out a little in the front, and the spikes waved a little as he whipped his head around at the captain. The look of surprise on both their faces alerted Sauske that something was clearly wrong.

"You have your memories?" asked one with long blond hair. His hazel eyes were almost calming, but they seemed able to mislead thoughts easily. He seemed to be the leader, and the respect for him could be felt in the room.

"Yes."

"Well then, that's very interesting. We'll have to investigate further into this sometime. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." He said before turning and leaving. "For the rest of us, we must discuss some matters. You may stay here with Squad 5's captain." The man said, pointing at the man who had barely said anything. Sauske watched all but the one captain walk out, and then looked at the man. He seemed friendly enough, if simply un-hostile. Before the silence got too long, the captain spoke.

"Well, my name is Kin Ko, but most people just call me Kin or Captain. I don't care what you call me, but I guess you can follow me and I'll show you around."

Sauske complied silently, noticing that he felt strange walking. It wasn't that walking had changed; it was more like he had changed. He felt lighter and more agile, but he also felt something was missing… Chakra! He couldn't feel his chakra! Sauske shut his eyes for a second, trying to activate the Sharingan. When he opened his eyes, nothing had changed. It seemed his chakra was gone, maybe forever. He almost felt sad, and he would've if he hadn't already lost more than that.

"You must be pretty special." The man said, breaking Sauske's thoughts. "Not only do you have your memories, Captain Suzuki actually started a conversation. She barely ever speaks unless she knows the person well."

Sauske rolled his eyes. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't anything more than a fangirl.

They walked through a few halls, out a couple doors, and then they were outside. The man turned lazily to Sauske. "To start your tour, are ya gonna be a Shinigami?"

"It depends. What would I do as one?"

"Eh, go the living world, kill some monsters, send souls here, stuff like that."

"Are there any benefits?"

"Ya don't have to live in the Rukon district. That's where most of the civilians live, but it isn't as nice as here."

"I guess being a Shinigami wouldn't be so bad then."

"Well, if you become a Shinigami, you might die. Then, who knows what'll happen."

Sauske stared blankly. Of course being a Shinigami meant the risk of death! It came with the killing monster part of the deal. Did these people think he was a child?

"I'll become a Shinigami."

"Okay then." The man turned and led him down a road. As they walked, the man pointed out the various buildings, squad members, and other things of interest. Throughout the tour, Sauske noticed something.

"Where are the rest of the captains?"

"You noticed." the captain said, a bit of surprise in his voice. "Well, several travelled to Hueco Mundo for high-risk recon, and the others are injured from a recent battle with a band of rebel Quincy."

"What's Hueco Mundo and Quincy?"

The Captain sighed. He didn't want to teach this kid! It would be too much work! Why couldn't Hanabira or Head Captain Karumi do this? There had to be a way out of this…

Just as he was thinking this, his hopes came true.

"Captain Ko! Hollows in the 42nd sector of the Rukon District!" said a man in a Shinigami uniform as he came running up to the captain. He didn't solute like the others, and he looked the captain in the eye with a relaxed expression. There was a small smile on his face and he fidgeted with his sheathed sword.

"Well well. Looks like this day might not be so boring. You ready Aoi?"

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to fight even more now that 3 captains are in Hueco Mundo!"

"Good. Let's go. Sauske, you come too."

Sauske followed the pair, half filled with wonder. This was all new to him, unlike his former life. He felt not much different from when he was a genin in Konoha; when things were full and undiscovered. He felt nostalgia rise within him, and all he really wanted to do was fight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good! You're getting it!" the Vasto Lorde dodged quickly, avoiding a well-timed cero from our former hero. "It won't be long until you're ready to fight another Hollow with ease!"

Naruto fell to the ground exhausted. The training was almost as hard as the Pervy Sage's, and it was hard to control the cero. It wasn't anything like a jutsu, and controlling Reiatsu was a lot different from chakra.

"Your becoming strong, Uzumaki. If you continue to improve like this you just might make it to Vasto Lorde status."

"Thanks… hey, what's your name anyway?"

"My name? If you must know, it's Skriller. I don't really have much of a use for it anymore, since most Hollow are to unintelligent to remember it."

"Oh. Thanks Skriller." Naruto said, a smile lighting up his mask.

"It's no problem. You know, soon we can start working on your Hollow powers."

"Hollow powers? I thought the cero was my Hollow power!" the former boy said, confused. There was much more to learn, and it was all starting to be messed up in his head.

Skriller sighed. Teaching this boy wasn't going to be just not easy, it was going to be hard. VERY HARD. Maybe this kid wasn't the one…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They're coming our way."

"I know. Won't they be surprised Wrecker?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see their faces when I kill them all!"

"Patience, we have to make sure they deliver the message first. Then you can kill them."


	2. Chapter 4

"We're getting close captain!" Aoi stated as they sped toward the area the Hollows had been seen at. Somehow Sauske had kept up the whole way, matching their speed easily. They noticed he didn't run like they did with their hands ready to draw their Zanpakuto. He ran with his hands in the wind behind him and crouched down. Who was this guy?

"Sauske, when we find them, I want you to stay hidden. I can't risk you getting hurt." The captain said, glancing at the Uchiha. He nodded in reply, but the captain saw something different in his eyes- a conflict. The captain had seen the look in many more seasoned Shinigami. The look meant they were deciding whether to give into past emotions or accept the present. Whatever was going on in this man's mind would decide his actions forever.

::::::In Sauske's Mind::::::

Why did Itachi send me here? He said he hated me… Is it true? Has he changed his mind about me? He told me he loved me… Was it a lie? Or maybe it's because I turned against Konoha?

What have I done? I tried to destroy everything he worked for! I really don't deserve this! I should be in hell right now! I haven't ever done anything for others, and I sure don't deserve a second chance like this. I don't deserve the Uchiha name.

He's right. I don't deserve to be his brother.

I have to make it up to him! I have to be different this time. My goal won't be to surpass Itachi…

My goal will be to make Itachi proud!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We've been waiting for you to arrive." A voice said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "It took so long."

That's when the group saw them. There were two of them. One was huge! It looked like some kind of giant, dark green, snake with arms and legs. The captain instantly identified it as Striker- its bounty was over 100,000! That wasn't the one he was worried about though…

"You!"

"It's been a while." The smaller one said, an evil smile lighting up his face. "How's old man Nazuki?"

"Kill the sick jokes. You know he's dead." Kin replied, his eyes narrowing. "I'm surprised you aren't dead yourself, Gouger. Captain Nazuki really did a number on you."

"A Vasto Lorde isn't so easily killed. We can catch up some other time, Lieutenant- I mean Captain Ko."

"Who is this guy, captain?" Aoi asked, fear in his voice. He had never seen his captain look this worried, and it scared him.

"Gouger, one of the eight known Vasto Lorde class of Hollow. My former captain was obsessed with finding him and getting revenge." The captain glanced at Sauske. The Uchiha was on the ground, trying to stay conscious from all the powerful reiatsu in the air. There was fear in his eyes as well. The captain could understand. He could feel the killing intent coming from both of the Hollow, and to anyone but a High-Level Shinigami it would definitely leave a permanent mental scar if not a physical one.

"It's a pity, captain." Gouger spoke, still in a sugary tone. "I'm not here to kill you. I just have a little errand."

"And what's that?"

"I have a message for Central 46. Tell them the ten Lordes have regrouped and want answers."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Naruto, you've come a long way."

"I know, I can't believe I have this much power!"

"Yes, but you are still nothing compared to me. Show me you real power! What is in your heart? That is you power!"

Naruto charged just like he once did with the Kyuubi's power. He punched at Skriller, who jumped, avoiding the attack. Just as he was about to land, however, he was hit with a cero. He staggered back a bit and looked at Naruto. His hand was reaching through the hollow hole in his stomach. He had shot a cero through the hole!

"Not bad, but the cero isn't your real power. Use what you feel in your heart!"

What did Naruto feel in his heart? Hatred, fear, wonder, hope, chaos. All those things filled him. He remembered how he had been treated as a monster, how he was hunted by Akatsuki, how Sauske had treated him like crap. He no longer sympathized with them. He felt himself slipping into darkness, and it felt good.

Naruto shut his eyes, bathing in the mental darkness for just a second. When he opened them, he knew what he should do. He put his hands into the familiar seal for Shadow Clones, and then shut his eyes, focusing his reiatsu into what he felt. Chaos, hate, fear, and yet still hope swelled within him, then…

He blinked his eyes, snapping out of his inner darkness. What was he doing? He was letting hate get the better of him! He almost went against everything he ever worked for! Everything the Pervy Sage worked for was almost lost.

"I can't do it. I can't let my hate tell me what to do." Naruto said, looking Skriller in the eye.

"Are you sure?" the Vasto Lorde replied questioningly.

"Yeah."

"Then you pass. You are the Hollow who will change everything."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you mean?"

"The ten Vasto Lorde's have come together. We have questions to ask the King of Soul Society, but he must come to us. We will get his attention by destroying Seireitei."

"No! You can't! Can they?" the Lieutenant said, looking at his captain.

"They can. Take Sasuke and go back. Tell Head Captain Dai everything. You've been a good Lieutenant, Aoi. I've been happy to fight alongside you."

"Wait, captain! You don't mean…"

"Yeah. I can't let this happen. I've gotta do something to stop this."

"But…"

"GO!"

Aoi picked up Sauske and ran, emotions rising inside him.

"Please don't die, captain."


	3. Chapter 5

"Captain Dai!"

"Aoi? You should know better than to enter when captains are in a meeting." The Head Captain stated as the lieutenant entered, carrying a limp Sauske.

"This is important! Captain Ko has encountered two high-class hollow! He needs our help!"

"What do you mean high-class hollow?" A captain with red, somewhat-spiky hair asked.

"A powerful Adjuchas and… and…"

"And what?"

"Captain Kaze, please calm down." Captain Suzuki said, glancing at the spiky haired captain then walking over to the fazed lieutenant. "What was it, Lieutenant Aoi?"

"An Adjuchas and a Vasto Lorde."

"We gotta go now! Captain Kaze, you come with me. Captain Suzuki, get Sauske and Aoi to the 4th Squad's barracks. There's no time to waste!" The Head captain ordered as he walked out of the room, followed by the two captains and the lieutenant. Never in Soul Society history had a Vasto Lorde entered the Rukon. The damage and lost soul count would be catastrophic if something wasn't done soon. This was bad. VERY bad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was touching, Ko, but I already told you I'm not here to kill you." The Vasto Lorde turned and walked away, and before jumping into the air called over his shoulder: "Until we meet on the battlefield, Ko." The Vasto Lorde then stepped into a recently opened garganta and disappeared.

"Now I can kill you!" the snake-like hollow screeched as it charged at the shaken captain. In a flash, however, the hollow laid dead, blood pouring out of its gaping wound. The captain sheathed his sword and started walking back, thoughts of the past swelling into his head. Old feelings awoke, and forgotten ambitions entered his mind.

"I will avenge you, Captain Nazuki."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Naruto, we're going to the World of the Living." Skriller said to an exhausted Naruto. They had entered the Forest of Menos under Hueco Mundo, and had fought the Hollows there. While he had almost no trouble with the Menos Grande(due to their slowness), it was the few Adjuchas that Skriller had to help with. They were much stronger than Naruto due not only to their advanced form, but they had embraced their inner hate. In all, they fought three Menos and two Adjuchas. The former ninja was well on his way to becoming an Adjuchas, although he still had quite a ways to go. They had only been training for roughly a week, but the boy had been able to use cero and his combat style was advanced and refined. Skriller estimated that it would probably be at least a year until he was able to transform, but that wasn't much time if you considered the eternity he had.

Naruto rolled his head toward the hawk-like hollow "Already? We just got back from that Forest place."

"Yeah. Don't you want to make sure your friends are okay? These 'ninjas' don't seem to have very peaceful lives."

"Oh yeah. I wonder who's Hokage?" Naruto said to himself. "How are we gonna get there?"

"A garganta."

"Wait. Like the one I fell into?" Naruto replied, fear filling his voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry though. I'll lead you, and I won't let you fall."

"I don't know…"

"Listen, there is no way I'll let you fall. You're the Hollow who'll change everything, I know it."

"Do you promise?"

"Uh, yeah. I promise."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Captain Suzuki! What brings you here? Do you want a pastry?" asked a woman who stood behind a desk in the 4th squad's barracks. Her purple hair was tied into a bun held by a paintbrush, and a half-finished painting of a lone zanpakuto could be seen behind her. Her white robe revealed her to be a captain

"No thank you. I have a shocked soul here. He apparently encountered a Vasto Lorde." The red-haired captain replied.

"A Vasto Lorde? Do they need me out there?" the apparent 4th squad captain said, her eyes as big as a dish.

"No. Captains Aoi, Kaze, and Head captain Karumi are going to take care of it."

"Ah, well, okay. I'll take him. Could you carry him to a bed?" the doctor said, coming out from behind the desk and walking down a hallway. The captain and lieutenant followed, the former carrying the limp Uchiha. They took many twists and turns down the hallways, passing a few 4th squad nurses and the occasional recovered Shinigami.

They finally came to a room with a few empty beds. Captain Suzuki set Sauske down on a bed, then turned to the doctor-who was organizing some things on a small desk in a corner of the room.

"Captain Fukashi…" the redhead started, being cut off by the quirky doctor.

"Call me Doc."

"Okay then, Doc." She answered, feeling strange calling the captain by such a casual name. "How are the rest of the captains and Lieutenants doing?"

"They should be better within the next week or so…."

Suddenly, there were screams and sounds of metal clashing with metal.

"I wonder what's going on?" Doc said, rushing toward the noise. Captain Suzuki followed, prepared to fight the Vasto Lorde or any other things that might be causing the chaos. As they came to where the noise was heard, something completely different met their gaze.

"Bring it on, Kenichi! I don't care if you're missing an arm, I'm gonna fight you full power!"

"I'll kill you if you don't!"

"I fight winner."

There were three Lieutenants, all with swords drawn, about to fight. They were Juro Kenichi, Tomi Drakan, and Takuya. They were known rivals, always fighting. They were all in the hospital from the Quincy's attack, and their wounds were beginning to open up.

"STOP!" the medical captain screamed, jumping into the fray. In a second, it was all over.

"MY EYE!"

"MY FACE!"

"MY BALLS!"

All three Lieutenants screamed in pain. Drakan was holding his left eye, Takuya was trying to get the remains of a pastry off his face, and Juro was rolling on the floor, his hand on his 'little zanpakuto'. Captain Suzuki had seen it all. Doc had thrown a pastry into Takuya's face, punched Drakan in the eye, then kicked Juro in the nethers. It would've been comical if it wasn't involving the injured.

"Get back to your rooms."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay."

"YOU COULD'VE CASTRATED ME YOU BITCH!"

"Juro, unless you want me to really castrate you in your sleep with a rusty butter knife, I suggest you get back to your room."

The rebellious lieutenants walked away, mumbling and laughing at Juro, who was still in pain.

"Well, I suppose I must be going, Doc." Captain Suzuki said before walking toward the nearest exit.

"Okay, stop in some time. I have some food from the world of the living, so we can have a little party."

"Sounds nice, I'll see you later."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They're gone." Kin Ko said as Dai and Jet Kaze neared him and stopped.

"Really? Did you have to fight?" Captain Kaze asked.

"No. They just had a message."

"What was it?" Asked the Head Captain.

"He said: The ten Lordes have regrouped and want answers."

"This is bad. Not only do we have allied hollows, but they are intelligent. On top of it all, we have no information on two Vasto Lorde class hollow. We aren't going to be able to handle this on our own."

"Are you going to…?"

"Yes, I am going to request a single backup capain from Squad Zero."


	4. Chapter 6

"Lieutenants, I've called this meeting on behalf of Head Captain Karumi." A woman with blue eyes said, scanning over the nine other Lieutenants in the room. Her black ponytail stayed perfectly still as it was held by a kenseiken(hair piece). "As some of you know, a Vasto Lorde and an Adjuchas were seen in Soul Society. Captain Aoi killed the Adjuchas, but the Vasto Lorde escaped."

"Get on with it, Kuchiki. I have a squad to run." A very dark looking woman answered. Her black hair and black eyes made her look a little pale, but more scary than anything. She was glaring daggers at the Squad One Lieutenant, which was enough for less seasoned Shinigami to cry in a corner, but noble Lieutenant wasn't fazed in the least.

"Patience, Lieutenant Mitsuko. The hollows didn't come to fight. They came to deliver this message: The Lorde's have gathered together, and they want answers."

"What does that mean?" a woman white hair and golden eyes said. Her angel wing necklace shone in the room, and made the light dance along the wall.

"Well, if I'm not interrupted again, Lieutenant Ikimomo, I'll tell you. From what Captain Ko says, the Vasto Lorde's are planning to attack and gain the Soul King's attention."

The room exploded with talk. A million cries of "WHAT WILL WE DO?" and "IS IT POSSIBLE!" could be heard. The room would soon be in chaos.

"CALM DOWN!" the royal Lieutenant yelled, instantly grabbing the attention of everyone. "We have orders. The head captain has asked us Lieutenants to all train for Bankai, and to prepare for the backup captain."

"B..Backup captain?" a shy voice said. It belonged to a short, brown-haired woman. She glanced around then stared at the ground, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She had been newly appointed, and didn't know many of them. It didn't help she stood right in between both Lieutenant Mitsuko and Lieutenant Gushiken-both who were known for their cold stares and unfriendliness.

"Yes. The head captain has requested a member from squad zero to come and help us. Any other questions, Lieutenant Shiba?"

"What's squad zero?" the shy girl said quietly.

"Squad zero is an elite group of Shinigami who protect the Soul King. To put it simply, it would be like a whole squad full of Head Captains."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, unless anyone has questions, we can wrap this up."

"I don't have a question, but you are forgetting something." Lieutenant Gushiken said coolly. His ice blue eyes chilled the 1st squad's Lieutenant to the bone, but she maintained her composure.

"Ah, the medical report. Go ahead, Lieutenant." She said, staring back into the glacier blue eyes.

"Squad's 6, 9, 11, and 12 captains and lieutenants should be fully recovered in three days, so until then, remember they will not be available."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sauske eyes fluttered open. He jumped a little when he noticed a woman leaning over him, looking him straight in the eyes. Her face was a couple inches away from his, and her purple hair was in his face.

"YOUR AWAKE!" she screamed, deafening the Uchiha's ears.

"Do you mind?" Sauske said, putting his index finger on her forehead, and applying a bit of pressure. Her head went back a bit and she got off him. The woman grabbed a clipboard on a nearby table and started writing.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sauske Uchiha."

"You're the soul with your life's memories, right?

"Yes. Why am I here?"

"You passed out from hanging around a captain and Vasto Lorde. You're pretty lucky Lieutenant Aoi is fast, or else you might be hollow food."

"Hn."

"Hey! Don't give me an answer like that! Either say a real word or don't speak at all!"

Sauske looked away. What was wrong with this woman? A second ago she was practically on top of him, and now she was yelling at him over nothing.

"Anyway," she continued. "You're physically healthy. I checked while you were asleep." Sauske's eyes widened as she that. Just what did she check? "Although mentally, you have some problems; namely, you're rude."

"So I can go?"

"Yes. You should probably go see one of the captains if you're gonna be a Shinigami."

"Hn." She glared at him. "I mean, okay."

He got up, and followed a nurse to the exit. He blinked when he stepped into the bright sunlight. His quest to amend for his wrong had begun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto stepped out of the grayish-black void and looked around. The sun was shining and there were many trees below them. Skriller stood like a statue, letting the soft breeze flow through his wing and half-robe. As far as the eye could see there was forest, except for a few snow-capped mountains in the background.

"Are you sure it's around here?" Naruto said, looking at the Hawk-like hollow.

"Well, you didn't give me much of a description, but from what little information you gave me, this is the best I could do. Do you recognize anything?"

"Not really… can we go to the nearest village? Maybe we could find something there."

"Sure."

They started running, Skriller taking lead. He was fast, but Naruto didn't have too much trouble keeping up. He was much lighter and flexible in his hollow form, plus controlling reiatsu was much easier than using chakra, but that was probably due to the lack of the Kyuubi's power. It didn't take long for them to reach the little village at the speed they were going, and before long the two hollow were searching for a map or anything that would tell them where Konoha was.

"Naruto, does this village look familiar to you?"

"Not really, the people dress really funny here. Why would they were those frilly things? They look like clowns!"

"Hm… Maybe you're from another country. I found a map over here. You should see if you recognize some of the places."

Naruto walked over to where the Vasto Lorde stood and took the map out of Skriller's hands. The shapes looked strange, and they were unlike anything the ninja had ever seen. He had had to look at maps all the time when he was Hokage, and nothing looked familiar or even relatively similar.

"I don't recognize any of these places."

"That's too bad. I guess falling through the garganta distorted time."

"What does that mean?"

"Your friends could be all dead, or they might not even be born yet."

"I see." He said slowly, disappointment apparent in his voice. All dead? Not born yet? He could never see them again. He could never see his friends, he could never eat ramen, he could never keep his promise to Sakura, and he could never stop Sauske; but yet, something inside shone through the darkness. He shook his head and looked up into Skriller's face with a smile. "I guess it can't be helped. I know they're fine."

"Well then, I guess we should be heading back. I need you to be adjuchas-level before we can meet the rest of the Vasto Lordes."


	5. Chapter 7

"You're weak."

"Hn."

Zanpakuto clashed, and reiatsu filled the air. Two figures danced in the dying sunshine, the rays of dim light glinting off the silvery blades of their Zanpakuto. The younger and smaller of the two flash-stepped, trying to overcome the older man with his speed, but the he was almost instantly flying backwards, slamming into a wall and falling to the ground.

"I win again Uchiha. Come back when you can't be punched in a flash-step."

"It's not over yet, Captain Shinku!"

"Yes it is. You are a waste of my time. If my fist was my Zanpakuto, you would be dead. If you were more like Lieutenant Mitsuko…"

As the captain said this, Sauske attacked, forcing the captain to block it with his Zanpakuto. There was a fire in Sauske's eyes. A fire made from the embers of resolve. Sauske channeled his reitsu into his hands and pushed harder, trying to overpower the man.

"The fight is over. You aren't thinking." The captain suddenly flash-stepped away, causing the former ninja to face-plant roughly.

"I beat you someday, Captain Shinku!" Sauske yelled, unsure of the direction the captain had taken. Sauske brushed himself off and picked up his Zanpakuto. The silver blade reflected the sunlight into his eyes, and he sheathed the weapon. "If you would just give me your power, I'd be able to win for once." He whispered to the red hilt of his sword.

"Sauske, get back to your squad's barracks. You have caused enough disorder and chaos today." A voice said from behind him. He glanced back although he already knew who it was.

"Yes Lieutenant Mitsuko." He turned and left, his shinigami robes flowing behind him. He was glad he wasn't in Squad 7. With a strict Captain and an equally strict Lieutenant, the members never had any fun. At least HIS captain didn't have a pole up his butt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, Sauske, come here!" a man called from an open window in one of the more 'reputable' parts of Seireitei: Squad 10's Women's barracks. Normally, the Uchiha would've ignored the call and been on his way, but he recognized the voice.

"Yes, Captain Tsukima." Sauske neared, entering the doorway, and was instantly swarmed by the women of the barracks. It hadn't been the first time he had been swamped like this before, but it wasn't any easier now that he was dead.

"Sauske, come enjoy yourself! You're always fighting. You need to relax and have some fun, right ladies?" the captain said with a smile.

"Hai, Captain Tsuki-Tsuki."

"So that's what they call you now, captain? Last time you dragged me into this it was 'Captain Lu-Lu.'" Sauske said; the faintest smile lit up his generally stoic face.

"Well, if you remember, last time I 'dragged' you into this it was the lovely ladies of Squad 6, although they weren't as beautiful as you two." He said, glancing at the women he held in his arms.

"It's all the same, Captain. Unless you have orders for me, I'd like to return to my training." As he said this, the women hanging off him gave a cry of disappointment as he shook them off.

"Why?"

"Any second, the Vasto Lorde's could attack, and I don't want to be caught unprepared and weak."

"They haven't come for like a year! Why would you think they were still coming? You're such a stick in the mud, Sauske. Fine, but when your 500 years old and wrinkly, don't blame it on me that you never had any fun."

"Thank you, captain."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why won't you show yourself? I've heard your voice. I know you can talk, but why don't you speak to me?" Sauske stared angrily into the blade. His reiatsu flared angrily around the valley he was training in, and almost was visable. He wanted Shikai, badly, but the sword wouldn't appear before him no matter what he said or did. In a flash, he was surrounded in darkness, the valley fading from view.

"Because you don't respect me." A male voice said in the darkness. It sounded vaguely familiar, but it was somehow different.

"What? You spoke?"

"Yes, I've been trying to speak to you this whole time, but you won't listen. You just swing me around."

"Well I…"

"I know you want strength. I know you need to right your wrongs. I know everything you do. I know your memories, and I know why you are here. You used to be so wise. You would think every second of a fight. Now you just swing me around like I'm nothing. Why would I give my power to a mindless fool like you?"

"But!"

"You aren't ready for my power, nor are you ready to know my name. I won't even allow you to see me until you start becoming the warrior you once were."

"I chose to be different this time! I won't become like I once was! I'm going to make everything right!"

"I know. That's why I demand that you think more in battle. When you decided to avenge your clan, you had a reason to fight. It was born from hate. You were forced to control your emotions into a weapon, and it made you consider your actions ahead of time. Now, you have no hatred. You have all this power, but you don't know how to use it. Until you do that, I will not give you my power."

"Just give me a chance! I promise I think about things if you give me a chance with your power!"

Silence. The zanpakuto gave no reply, and the darkness left. He could see the valley once again, but it was now shrouded in the shadows of night. A cool breeze blew through his hair, but inside he felt a burning. A drive for his zanpakuto to accept him and give him power. He would be different, but he would also be more than what he once was. He would be the hero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A scream spit the eternal night of Hueco Mundo. It wasn't the scream of a tortured soul, nor was it the scream of a human. It was the scream of a monster; a misunderstood soul. It was the scream of Naruto Uzumaki.

"What's happening to me!" he screamed to a silent Skriller. The hawk-like hollow knew what was going on all too well. It had happened to him twice. It would be the most painful experience, but the most rewarding. All of a sudden, there was silence. Nothing moved. Nothing sounded a cry.

"Welcome to the world of the Adjuchas, Naruto."

A lone figure stood. Three newly formed tails swayed menacingly behind it, and its features were sharp and jagged.

"What is this?"

"Your new power."

Naruto looked himself over. He instantly noticed the tails, but let them hang in the air. He saw he was no longer a maroon color, but now took on a darker shade with bone-like protective armor*. He looked much more feral, and if he saw himself, his stature would've looked much like the cloaked version of himself. His mask now had three horns protruding out of it and an unhappy snarl of a mouth.

"Is this my new form?"

"Yes. You are now able to stand in the presence of our league. In fact, you can feel my presence now, can't you?"

"Wha…" Naruto fell back, the reiatsu in the air suffocating him. How did he used to endure this? Was Skriller always this strong?

"Listen. Your power has increased ten-fold, but you are still far from obtaining Vasto Lorde status. Don't get ahead of yourself. We will soon be meeting with the other Vasto Lordes, and you will be informed of our plans. When you meet with them, however, you must have a name."

"I have a name: Naruto Uzumaki!"

"No, a hollow name. How about Deathclaw?"

"I don't know… it kinda sounds lame…"

"You'll only be known by it by the Vasto Lordes. You can use your other name any other time."

"Fine. Deathclaw it is."


End file.
